Indulgences
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Added ending to "Scales". Their anchor is right in front of them. How much farther will they go before they realize this? Vince/Orwell


**I'm back! Yes after almost a week long bout of writer's block, I have come up with a brand-spanking new story for you all! **

**Just think of this as an added on ending to "Scales". **

**I do not own the Cape… nor do I own the ability to keep my brain under control…. I mean really, have you seen how many stories I've been cranking out lately? My brain is extremely demanding.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story.**

_**Indulgences**_

It had been a long day and The Cape was more than ready for a nice long rest. Only he couldn't, his mind was traveling to his family. Today was Trip's first birthday without him. He couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been for his son and wife. He wanted to get home terribly. Unfortunately, everyday that he misses them is another day where they slip further away. Vince knows this, he tells himself everyday that things could always be worse ( not that it helps), he had a beautiful partner who he had a good relationship with, and he had Max and his Carnival friends who taught him a lot during the little time that he had known them.

Vince broke out of his reverie and looked across his hideout to look for his partner. He found her sitting down, on her computer as always. The Cape walked over to Orwell, to which she looked up at him. There was something behind her eyes that Vince hadn't seen before.

"Hi Vince," Orwell started.

He looked into her eyes, almost analyzing her; "It's been a long day, huh?"

The blogger nodded; "Too long if you ask me."

"Why don't you crash here for the night?" Vince offered.

Orwell met with his eyes; "You sure you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't mean it Orwell," Vince said.

His partner smiled at him; "I appreciate that."

"Not a problem," Vince said.

The blogger looked up at The Cape as he walked by her. She slumped over in a heap and sighed. She tried to keep herself together around Vince but inside she wanted to scream… cry… maybe both. She could hide a lot from anyone else… anyone else except for Vince. He was the only one who ever took an interest in her. Vince always asked her how she was doing, he always made sure she was safe. Orwell thought it was nice of him to even go out of his way and let her stay the night with him. Unfortunately she couldn't let it go to her head, the moment she does, something will prove to her that it is just her imagination, that Vince doesn't really care for her, not like she wanted him to. He is a married man after all. Strictly business partners is all they could ever be. Heartbreaking…. yes, but Orwell knew it was just the course of her life.

Vince had provided her with anything she needed that night. He had a feeling that Orwell needed to talk about something that was on her mind, but he also had the feeling that she didn't want to talk about it. If he could get her to trust him well enough maybe she would talk about it. Over the past few weeks, the blogger had become one of the most important things in his life, whether he wanted to admit it or not. It was the same for Orwell, whether either of them knew how the other felt was just one risk neither of them wanted to take.

The Cape and his sidekick had settled down into their own respective beds in the intent of getting much needed rest. Vince was the first to go to sleep. He had said goodnight to his partner and was out about a minute later. Orwell wasn't so lucky, however. She never slept well anyway, but whenever she discovers her attempt to sleep is futile, she would get up and log onto her laptop, as she did this time. She strummed her hand across the keyboard as she began to keep herself busy. The blogger would never tell anyone but ever since a young age, she wrote poetry for everything that she was feeling. Some nights when she was up, she spent hours upon hours typing her poetry into her laptop.

All of a sudden, an exasperated noise escaped from Vince. The blogger looked over at him with her laptop pressed to her chest. When she saw he was just dreaming, Orwell relaxed some.

From where Vince was sleeping at, Orwell walked over to him quietly and she just studied him for a moment. His mouth moved but spoke no words. Orwell quickly got up and got a damp cloth and wiped her friend's forehead.

Vince's eyes began to flutter as he grabbed Orwell's wrist that was wiping his forehead. He spoke her name in a raspy voice as he began to wake more.

He smiled sheepishly as he sat up and let go of her wrist.

Orwell too situated herself on his bed; "bad dream?" she asked.

Vince nodded and then rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What was it about?" Orwell asked.

"My family," Vince began; "I get this dream all the time, I am with them some how but they always are untouchable."

Orwell just stared back at him, not sure of what to say; "You'll get back to them Vince."

"Maybe," Vince said.

"No maybe, you will!" Orwell spat.

Vince gave her a look; "Where will you go?"

"I'll be around," Orwell dismissed.

"Who are you really?" Vince asked.

"I told you, I'm no one special," Orwell said as she turned away. Her curls fell in front of her face.

Vince went to push them out of her face but stopped himself; "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it Vince," Orwell said.

Vince sighed and finally spoke; "Please, if you need to talk, let me know."

She just nodded.

"I'm serious Orwell," Vince said.

"So am I," The blogger said indifferently, still looking away from him. Her breath hitched in her throat as she breathed in. the anxiety in her chest was ringing her dry.

"Orwell, why won't you look at me?" Vince asked.

The blogger gritted her teeth. She relaxed for a moment, but her voice sounded pained; "Please just stop trying to-"

"Trying to what, care about you?" Vince asked.

"It's no use to," Orwell said.

"Why not?" Vince questioned.

"Because I cannot tell you some extravagant life story! I have no family. Nothing in my life is worth talking about," Orwell said, her tone giving way into her distress.

"It doesn't matter if you have an interesting life story-" Vince started.

"Vince please," Orwell pleaded her eyes with his.

The Cape sighed and gave up; "All right Orwell, you win."

She gave him a gentle smile, she then, unexpectedly to them both, hugged him.

In shock, Vince too wrapped his arms around his partner and returned the hug.

The hug only lasted for a moment more, followed but Orwell walking out of the room.

Vince watched after her and then he too got up and followed her. He found her sitting down, typing away at her laptop.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

Orwell looked up at him; "It was my way of thanking you. Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all. It's just… you don't seem like the hugging type of person. Especially people you just met not that long ago," Vince said.

"I hug," Orwell shrugged; "I just have to trust you first."

"So you trust me?" Vince asked.

Orwell gave him a light expression; "Of course I do."

He approached her and knelt down in front of her, taking her hand ever so gently; "Will I ever get to know you better?"

"Maybe some day," Orwell said with a smile.

Vince rose from his knelt down position and took a seat next to his partner.

The blogger looked over at The Cape and noted that he looked like he needed a long uninterrupted sleep.

He had been looking at something from across the room as Orwell studied him. When he felt her eyes on him, The Cape met his tired blue eyes with her alert yet concerned brown ones.

"You look tired as hell," Orwell said.

Vince rubbed his rough hand over his face and a tired noise escaped his lips.

"I could use some sleep," he admitted.

"Why don't you sleep then? No one says you have to stay up with me," Orwell spoke.

"What kind of host would I be if I fell asleep in front of my guest?" Vince questioned with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"A tired one who needs sleep. Even Superman needs sleep. How would he fly if he didn't have enough stamina to even stand straight?" Orwell said.

Vince chuckled; "You've got a point."

Orwell smirked; "I know I do. Now go get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Vince, too, returned the smile and got up to head back to bed. Before that he planted a kiss on the top of his partner's head; "That's my way of thanking you."

Orwell felt her cheeks flush for a moment. The blogger tried to get herself to calm down, she knew Vince would say something if he saw her blush.

Luck was on her side. If he had seen her, he didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked to his bedroom.

At that moment, all of their negative thoughts subsided. Being with each other served a good purpose. They acted as an anchor to keep each other strong enough to deal with the events left to come.

**That's that… leave me a review guys. This is Orwell, signing off ;) Xoxo.**


End file.
